raura_ausllyfandomcom-20200216-history
Ross Lynch
Ross Shor Lynch (Born December 29, 1995) is an American actor, singer, dancer, and musician. Ross is also in a band with his three siblings and their best friend. The band is named R5. One of his siblings (Riker Lynch) has a minor role on the FOX hit series Glee as Jeff, one of the Dalton Academy Warblers. He was raised in Littleton, Colorado. He plays Austin Moon in Austin & Ally. He is currently 16 years old. Early Life and Family Ross was born in Littleton, Colorado, the fourth of five kids to Mark and Stormie Lynch.He and his family moved to California in 2007 to allow his brother Riker to pursue a career as an entertainer. After the move, his brother Rocky taught himself and Ross how to play the guitar, and Riker to play bass while their sister Rydel began to play the piano. They soon made the band R5 with a friend they met at a dance studio, Ellington Ratliff, who plays the drums. They say Ratliff is like family to them. Their band's website is R5rocks.com.He and his siblings are the cousins of professional dancers, singers and actors Derek Hough and Julianne Hough.Ross can play piano, drums, guitar, bass, and is learning to play violin. Career He has danced for the Rage Boyz Crew, a group founded by a dance company in Southern California. He has been on So You Think You Can Dance and has had guest appearances on shows like Moises Rules!, and can even be seen in movies such as''Grapple'', with Anton Troy. In 2009, he appeared in the Kidz Bopmusic video for Hot n Cold, Let It Rock, So What, and Love Story. In 2010, Ross was featured as an extra in the Hannah Montana music video, Ordinary Girl. In early 2012, Lynch began work on the upcoming Disney Channel Original Movie, Teen Beach Musical. He is performing the role of Brady, the male lead in the film, which is directed by Jeffrey Hornaday and is set for release in 2013.[6]Lynch was cast in early 2011 to appear in the pilot for the Disney Channelentitled Austin & Ally, playing the lead male role of Austin Moon, a teenage singer who becomes an overnight sensation after a music video featuring a performance by him is uploaded to the internet. The pilot was later picked up for a full season';s production; the show debuted in December 2011, and was renewed for a second season in March 2012.[4][5] Ross Lynch plays rhythm guitar and is one of the lead vocalists in the band R5 which also consists of his three elder siblings and a friend of theirs, Ellington Ratliff. In 2010, R5 released an EP titled "Ready Set Rock" consisting of songs written primarily by his brothers Riker and Rocky along with his sister Rydel. In April 2012 R5 announced via the band website that they had signed a record deal with Hollywood Records and that they are planning for their first club tour in May. Lynch has also recorded several songs for Austin & Ally. These songs include, Heard It on the Radio, A Billion Hits, Not a Love Song, Illusion, Na, Na, Na (The Summer Song), Double Take, It's Me, It's You, Heartbeat, Better Together, andWithout You (the theme song for the series). They also created a Shiny Money and Austin Moon Double Take (remix). A Billion Hits was released as a digital download on February 21, 2012. At some R5 concerts, full songs from Austin & Ally, (Heard It on the Radio, Double Take, A Billion Hits and Not a Love Song) have been sung by R5 and Ross Lynch. Trivia *Ross and his Uncle Shor were born on the same day, which is why his middle name was decided to be Shor. *He is in a band R5, with his siblings and close friend. *He's never been to Disney World until 2012. *According to sources, his favorite animal is a Siberian Tiger. *He really wants to go to Africa and the UK. *He is currently 6ft. tall. *He plays guitar, piano, bass, and drums. *He has three brothers and one sister. *He loves playing ice hockey. *He is the youngest of all the main cast. *He has an outie bellybutton. *He had his first kiss at age 13 on the set of a short film. *His favorite color is yellow. *His birthday is exactly one month after Laura Marano's, his fellow cast member (November 29 and December 29). *His favorite candy is Cadbury Easter eggs. *He has been dancing since he was about 5 years old. *He likes to draw and sketch. *His favorite movie is "Romeo and Juliet". *He has been playing ice hockey since he was 3 years old and once commented that if he wasn't an actor, he would definitely be a Hockey Player. *His favorite number is 32 because that was his first hockey number and if you add them together, you get 5, his family band's number. *Ross is passionate about music, playing music with his family band R5. *He is romantic, and loves to watch romantic movies. *Ross can drive now because he just got his driver's license. He posted this to Twitter "I can now drive ! I'm totally going to pick up some ladies!" *His most common nickname (and his favorite one) is "Rossome". *He is now an official "Disney's Friends For Change Ambassador". *What Ross had to say about Austin (Courtesy "Disney Channel: Austin & Ally Rhythm and Moves Marathon"): **'Similarities: '"Austin and I are very similar. We both love having fun, we both love being on stage and we both really do care for our friends." **'Differences: '"I'm a bit smarter than Austin." *He and his family always goes to Keystone, Colorado at winter for a family skiing vacation. *He loves to fly model aeroplanes. *His favorite kind of pizza is Hawaiian. *He likes free running and Japanese chewing gum. *He is not picky about food. He'll eat anything as long as it's food. He once said "I usually eat what the waiters suggest." *Ross is a trained capoeira artist which is a Brazilian art focusing on martial arts, sports and music. (citation needed). *One of Ross's favorite movies is Avatar: The Last Airbender. *Ross's favorite song from Miley Cyrus is Party In The USA. *He had a two page dedication in the Pakistani magazine Smash! ''(Issue: August, 2012) and his song A Billion Hits was song of the month in the September, 2012 issue. *Ross said that he would be interested in a romantic arc between Austin and Ally. *Ross said he is a sucker for chick flicks. *His favorite chick flick is The Notebook. *His mom, Stormie Lynch, does his hair. *He thinks of all of the Disney sets are like one big high school. *He is an adrenaline junkie. *He opened for the Shake it Up! Make Your Mark: The Ultimate Dance Off 2012, singing Can You Feel It. *He and his family all have Twitters. *His father is a meteorologist. *Ross sung "Christmas Soul" from ''Austin & Ally ''in 2012's 'Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade.' *He has never had a serious girlfriend. *He took art lessons when he was 5 years old. *In the December 3rd, 2012 Cast Livechat, Ross made a reference to 'greasers', which is from the novel ''The Outsiders by SE Hinton; suggesting that he has read the novel before. *He had a feature in Tiger Beat where his dad spilled all his secrets. *He says that him and Laura are best friends. *He made a ''Who I Am ''video for Disney.